


Sunshine is Far Away, Rain Clouds Linger on

by lance_space_mommy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Violence, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: Online school is taking a toll on the Karasuno team.Dachi offered to get everyone together for virtual practices.Hinata has a little issue.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, T - Relationship, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Sunshine is Far Away, Rain Clouds Linger on

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TikTok](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610228) by Cosplay.girl.danie. 



> Hello! This is completely inspired and based off @cosplay.girl.danie on TikTok with her Kageyama series!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, this isn't my best work I'll admit.

-Kageyama's POV-

God this quarantine is going to be the death of me. I haven't seen anyone on my team for forever!  
Maybe I can ask Hinata to come over to practice with me.

Suga and Dachi were doing that as they were always an inseparable couple of the team, and Yamaguchi was planning on meeting up with Tsukki for practice tomorrow. Tanaka was going to sneak over to Noya's with Asahi sometime this week. Having Hinata come over wouldn't be weird. Although it wouldn't be too crazy of an idea for me to just show up at Hinata's place. I've met everyone in Hinata's family other than his father besides... it would be nice to meet him.

Wait- no that's stupid! I just want to go and play volleyball, his family wouldn't even flash an eye. We are teammates nothing strange about that.

I hadn't touched any of my schoolwork, at this point, it was most likely collecting dust. The entire time I even made eye contact with my pencil to pick it up, I'd look away to find my volleyball once again catching my eyes and boom I was laying in my bed setting.

Eventually, I would throw it aside. Yet this time I set it next to me as I'd need it anyway, besides it had to be about time now, once I work myself out I'll be more relaxed and focused! Yeah, that's a good idea, dare I say a smart idea.

Glancing over to the clock resting on the top of my bed's head post it was to start in five minutes, making sure I had the app we all agreed on downloaded and ready for whenever Dachi started the call. I'll use the bathroom and head outside. I should have enough time to do so.

Spotting a pink crown I spotted in the garage, most likely from some gathering for a younger cousin's birthday I picked it up. This would be funny, maybe it will be my time to shine in the comedy department.

It was nice outside, probably 80 with a frequent breeze, perfect weather for a volleyball workout. Thankfully having my home block the sun enough to have it not blind me was appreciated. The crown still in my hands slowly left an imprint in the palms of my hand for how tight I was holding onto it. Why was I so tense, everything is fine! God this is stupid. I'll probably stay inside and follow the lead of Dachi and Suga if they're outside I'll just head out immediately. Yeah, normal. As if on cue my phone went off, online Volleyball "practice" has begun.

Swiftly pressing the neon green button I entered the call everyone's face appeared on the screen.

Suga was simply resting on Dachi's back. Both laying in bed. Perfect I was planning this correctly. Yamaguchi was busy writing down notes for English I took notice of. Tsukki was too busy laughing at god knows what. Oh... Right. The crown.

"The King really did it this time!"

Noya simply cheered as well Asahi chuckling, " Kageyama! That's really funny."

"I know that's like the whole point."

I don't know why, but I mentally curse at myself with every snarky comment I make. Yet slowly I remind myself that they aren't my old team, this is kinda my family now. They enjoy having me on the team as I am, at least that is what it seems like to me.

Hinata was the last one to answer the call, you could only see half of his face, he soon just rested head his desk, the door closed behind him.

"Is everyone on?" Dachi's voice rang through my ears.

If Hinata wasn't being loud red flags would instantly go off, but he's home. Why wouldn't he be okay? Maybe he is sick. Yeah, the virus is going around after all so it wouldn't be too surprising if that were the case. Hinata had come over last week now that I think about it, he wanted to get away as well. He's probably just sick of being stuck at home but it wouldn't explain why his head was resting on the desk. Bitting at the blue nail polish Hinata desperately begged me to let him apply, I watched as his head shot up, his face looked pasty. Was that... makeup?

It seemed as if someone was taking all of Hinata's attention his eyes flicking to the very far side of his room by the door. Of course, they weren't aware Hinata was on the call as he had in earbuds and was definitely trying to be sneaky. Holy shit. Hinata needs help! Considering disconnecting the call and heading over I froze, no I'm not going to make an irrational decision on small assumptions I just happened to be obsessed enough to pick up on.

I heard another voice I can't tell who it is though, sounded like Tanaka though, "Yea I think."

Suga cheered still not even budging or making an effort to get off of Dachi, "Okay let's start our online volleyball practice!"

Dachi threw Suga off of him receiving chuckles and giggles on the other end mainly from Noya and Yamaguchi, "Okay lets do-."

The line was quickly cut off by a loud gunshot echoing through everyone's receiving end. My body flinched upon the noise as fear struck through my spine, this can't be happening. I should've run over already, I really should have. Rather I decided to be logical and not impulsive and look at where that got me.

"Hinata?" I spoke frantically all my attention focused on the camera. My eyes trained on Hinata... staring fearfully. I felt my heart in my throat as everyone joined in on the panic. Hinata was wide-eyed, the door had opened.

"What was that?" Suga called.

"Hinata!" I'm guessing that was from Asahi and Noya's end along with Tsukki joining in.

"Hinata are you okay?" It was definitely Yamaguchi and Tanaka screaming, not sure if this was a prank or something extremely serious not expecting Hinata to be a victim of such crimes.

I couldn't move my body felt stiff, my eyes glued to the screen desperately wanting to reach through the screen and help him. Pull him tight and make sure no one lays a hand on him.

I watched as Hinata smiled eyes flicking to the corner of the room again, his fingers moving in a frenzy it looked as if he was pretending to rest his head upon his hand yet everyone watched as he frantically signed, "K-A-G-E-Y-A-M-A, "and in one swift motion, Kageyama already knew yet watched as Hinata held a thumbs-up resting upon his palm and slowly raising it up as a tear fell... (it's sign language for help).

His eyes told everyone already that he wasn't going to be okay no matter what so he gave it away that he was on a video call, "It's nothing..."

Within a flash Hinata's body jerked as he was shot, his grip on his phone growing weak as he fell to the ground. His body ricocheted bouncing off the ground as his phone slid across the floor only for the call to disconnect.

I hadn't even gotten a breath in, I wanted to scream in horror... rage, in a panic!

Yet all I could muster was the frantic statement, "I'm coming over!"

Hands gripping the sides of the chair I was lounging on now violently throwing it behind me as I threw myself out the door.

Yelling from the device I left sitting at the desk slowly drifted into the void filling my head.

"Who shot him? I'll meet you there Kageyama!"

"Hinata!"

"Kageyama no-!"

I knew that had come from Asahi, he was protective enough as it is, it made sense for him to say that. Besides I knew to have Suga come to back me up would be more than helpful if there was a killer still in the house.

The air felt so much cooler now as if it was trying to imbibe my panic. I couldn't have Hinata die. I hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him everything. Fear rushed over me as if he wasn't to be alive. All the hangouts we wouldn't have, how I wouldn't be able to give him the kisses and cuddles I know he wants and craves. All the dumb arguments over things as stupid as to why I didn't rinse out my glass after having milk would never be spoken. We wouldn't go to our dream school and play Volleyball the way we wanted to, we wouldn't have the sappy reunions and long nights of sitting on the balcony of our first, shitty, cheap apartment together watching as people pass through the lit uptown. We wouldn't have our first Christmas spent together, kissing one another under the mistletoe... none of that would happen.

No I shouldn't be thinking this way. Why am I such a damn pessimist! I will make those things happen! I want to do those things, I want to wrap him in my arms and tell him he's important, I want to be able to smack him in the back of the head during our last year of high school and call him 'my dumbass'. I want that apartment, I want those moments of pure bliss where my heart feels like it would explode. I want to see all of Hinata. I want to be the one to find out his special and sensitive spots, I want to be the one to know each and every inch of his pale skin, I want to be the one to memorize each and every freckle, and softly kiss them. I want to watch him get flustered and made his ears turn dark red. And I will sure as hell make sure that that happens.

My breath caught in my throat as I started to race up the mountain to Hinata's house, I guess hanging out with him does come in handy. Getting up the hill is no longer as difficult as it was the first time. The shade brought me relief, the crown on my head still pink and beautiful and I'll keep it there. I just want to see Hinata genuinely smile. I want it to be because of me. It wasn't a shocker that I liked him right? I hadn't even attempted to listen to my old teammates and I hadn't even hesitated to talk down to them. I fixed myself with Hinata, I listened to him and apologized for a good bit of my mistakes, that doesn't mean I still don't hesitate to yell at him. He always yells back, and that was our thing. Yet I always felt light when near him. Okay, no. That's weird, all of this is weird. I just need to save Hinata.

His house was growing closer, I approached the usual porch where Natsu stood, followed by her mother, was now empty, the door that Hinata's head popped out of was now wide open and vacant. I took a moment to catch my breath. I can't help Hinata if I'm weak and tired, as adrenaline can only do so much.

Feeling my head glance into every room I made my way upstairs to see if anyone else was there and if they were harmed, I knew where Hinata's room was. I had been there before of course, and every second there I was sitting there on the floor or resting on his bed. The sensation as if my whole body had fallen asleep overwhelmed me as my body was practically buzzing with painful tingles. Yet as soon as Hinata's hand tapped me or our arms rested against one another or our thighs were smooshed together when looking through Volleyball catalogs it always made me feel warm. It rose all the way to my face and spread through my chest. Every second our smiles would be wide and you could see the shine in our eyes even throughout our playful yet aggressive banter.

I rush into the room to spot him on the floor it seemed at peace, my heart dropped. It's one thing to see a corpse in a movie, but when it's the guy you want to be with... it fucks you up in a whole different way.

I was surprised by my own voice, you could hear the scream behind it, it sounded desperate, glad I had reached him, "Hinata?!" 

My body felt heavy, it seemed as if the weight of the situation boiled down to this very second. No... Hinata! This can't be happening. Collapsing in front of his body resting in a fetal position as if he was trying to comfort himself. As if he was begging himself not to die. Who could've done this? Things were matching up for it to be his father of course. Kageyama had never met him, the door wasn't broken open and there wasn't a car outside meaning Natsu and his mother most likely weren't home. It had to have been his father but why? Nevermind that, that wasn't the issue at hand now.

I searched for the phone trying to remember exactly where it slid to right before I had made my way over. I seemed to have fallen closer to his wardrobe as it would make the most sense in correlation to his body. My eyes were burning, tears threatening to fall as I frantically examined every foot of his floor. Relief flooded me as I spotted the ugly green phone laying open on the floor. It wasn't damaged so calling the police was thankfully an option.

Looking down first to the human tangerine again I gently lifted him onto my lap, he was cold to the touch. Wrapping him in a blanket to stop the bleeding and keep him warm I listened as his breathing was labored. I let out a breath I hadn't even known I was holding in more than happy to see him grip the hem of my shirt. I dialed the police immediately finding myself whisper sweet nothings into Hinata's ears.

"Stay alive for me Hinata boke... we have so much more to do. You may be unresponsive but I will give all the affection I know you want. Your hair's really soft. Did I ever tell you that? Did I ever tell you how much I adore the bright orange hair you have or your wide blinding smile that always sent off bells in the back of my mind? You'll be okay, and I'll get to tell you all things I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

The grip on my shirt only grew tighter and I felt an indescribable pressure in my chest as I felt heat rush into my face. It was probably from joy to know Hinata was listening and embarrassment, mainly from the fact I have the worst possible timing to tell Hinata my feelings.

The last thing I whispered to him was simple: "Cause you were good to me."

I listened to the phone click as an Emergency dispatcher picked up the call I had slowly and painfully dialed, with my shakey hands I could barely hold the phone to my ear. Holding Hinata tighter pressing my lips to his head I heard footsteps enter and roam around the floor beneath me.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will hopefully be up within a week. My teacher acts like suddenly since I'm home there is more than 24 hours in a day, and I overwhelmed with schoolwork. Yet I will do my best ;)


End file.
